Akira Zenfune
is an S-rank Missing-nin from Konohagakure's Zenfune clan and a prominent member of Akatsuki. Background Akira Zenfune was born on September 27th In Konoha. He is one of the last members of the Zenfune clan. Most of the clan was destroyed by a disease which effected their blood. Akira and his brother and sister (Antanen and Kumiro) where the only ones to survive. However Akira's parents Lord Zeren Zenfune (the leader of the clan) And Lady MItsu Zenfune also survived but were later killed by Zinzuro Uchiha. (Later found out to be Madara Uchiha. Personality Akira used to be very shy in his earlier years, until the clan died. After the clan died he became inclosed, he wouldnt talk and made himself isolated from the rest of his family. After his parents were killed Akira became heartless. he didnt care about anything except revenge. All he knew was the killer was called Zinzuro. Later on after becoming ANBU he was approached by the Akatsuki by a women named Konan. Who later turned out to be his long lost cousin, her family were one of the branch familys which had moved to other ninja countries in her case the rain village. Akira has learnt to feel feeling since he joined Akatsuki, he also met a long lost friend called Gent during a battle between Akatsuki and a group of ninja. A man named Madara Uchiha was his partner at the time. He ordered Akira to kill Magenta but he refused. He saved Gent from Madara Uchiha. After that Akira because loud proud and very kind, when before he resembled a puppet. Appearance Akira has his mothers blue hair but it is darker, due to his fathers jet black hair, His hair style varies as his hair grows incredibly quickly due to the Zenfune blood. at age 17 however he has shoulder length choppy hair. He was born with green eyes, He was born blind. However now he has one orange eye (right) and one green (left) because Antanen gave him one of his eyes so Akira could see. His skin completion is a pale leather colour, which is closest to his fathers skin tone. at age 14 he gained a Zenfune mark, this is the green hook resembling thing below his right eye. it means his power has reached its limits. Akira also gained a eye brow piercing and lip piercing at age 16. Although, at ages 21 he looses all face marks and grows his hair long. (as shown in many pictures of him) His outfit also changes many times during his life. at aged 17 his outfit is baggy grey ANBU trousers. a forest green tank top with netting, standard black ninja boots with white socks and the Akatsuki cloak. Abilities His abilities are mostly based around Fire and Wind Style Jutsu. He also knows basic medical jutsu. He is very good at Genjutsu. Even when blind he was stronger than most older members in his clan even at aged 6. His signature jutsu is the Tatsumaki Jutsu. This Jutsu resembles a tornado of wind which can provide a easy escape, kill an opponent, extremely injure and defend against most Jutsu.